1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed are 9,10-secosteroids substituted at C.sub.17 with a substituent which has an amino group. These compounds are useful pharmaceutical agents in treating head injury, spinal cord trauma or stroke.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secosteroids are well known to those skilled in the art, see J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun., 709 (1982), ibid 1096 (1983) and Tetrahedron 2, 80 (1958). However, none of the prior art secosteroids contain an amine functionality at the C.sub.terminal position of the C.sub.17 side chain. Further, none of these secosteroids is useful in treating, head injury, spinal cord trauma or stroke.
Published PCT patent application Ser. No. 86/01797 discloses amino steroids where the amine portion includes acyclic, aromatic and heterocyclic amine functionality very similar to the amino substituents of the present invention. In published PCT patent application Ser. No. 86/01797, the amino substituent was attached to the terminal carbon atom of the steroidal C.sub.17 side chain. The present invention differs from Published PCT patent application Ser. No. 86/01797 in that the non-amine portion is not a steroid. Published PCT patent application Ser. NO. 86/01797 also disclosed numerous references involving various amines and amino substituents which are incorporated here by reference. Published PCT patent application Ser. No. 86/01797 is the reference which discloses amino substituents most similar to those of the present invention.
German Patent No. 1,087,598 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,999 disclose simple 21-amino derivatives of .DELTA..sup.4 -3-keto steroids. The amines include both mono and bis substituted amines. In the cases where the amino group is disubstituted, the two substituents can be cyclized with the attached nitrogen atom to form a heterocyclic amino group (morpholine, pyrrolidine, piperidine, pyridine). The amines were chosen from the group consisting of amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, phenylamino, pyridylamino, benzylamino, picolinylamino, N-alkyl-N-phenylamino, N-alkyl-N-pyridylamino, morpholinyl, pyrryl, pyrrolidyl, piperidino and C-alkylated piperidino, though only N-piperidino, N,N-diethyl and N-methyl-N-phenyl were exemplified.